1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to power systems, and more particularly to a flat plug.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 9, a conventional flat plug 80 is comprised of a base 81, a cover 82, a bent guide member 83, two electrically conductive insert pins 84, and a semi-circular fastening ring 85. The base 81 includes at least two through holes 811 for inserting the insert pins 84 therethrough. The base 81 also includes a sidewall located around the through holes 811 for deepening through holes 811 and thereby holding the insert pins 84 further tight to secure the stability while the insert pins 84 work.
However, it is still difficult to effectively tightly hold the insert pins of the conventional flat plug while the plug is assembled even though the sidewall is provided for stabilizing the insert pins. The insert pins are still subject to deviation or upward protrusion to incur unstable quality of the flat plug and even a defective plug having off-center insert pins during the production.